


Fallen Star

by Nightshade40



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade40/pseuds/Nightshade40
Summary: Shane Dawson has a wings that he had hidden but he reveals them to Ryland, Drew and Garrett as a way of trust.





	1. Bread Crumbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. This is actually another story I put on Wattpad so i hope you enjoy

Shane Dawson a youtuber, singer, writer and boyfriend had wings but like many others he hid his wings because people with wings were often hunted so no one noticed. He knew that Markiplier, Leo and many others had wings. In fact some had been killed by people who found them unnatural so when he heard that Mark and his family had revealed the truth to Felix, Jack and their fans it made Shane consider telling Ryland, Garrett, Drew and his fans so he began leaving feathers around some places like the couch, Ryland's office and other places. He found himself smiling when he saw their confusion at finding white feathers. 

the feathers became like the trail of bread crumbs to Ryland, Garrett and Drew each finding one or two but they couldn't figure out which bird the wings came from. At one point the feathers stopped appearing filling the three with disappointment while Shane seemed amused whenever the feathers were mentioned. the start of next month found the feathers appearing again and the trail of bread crumbs began again.


	2. Catching On

Drew was the first one to catch on and looked at Shane who only shrugged but had a small smile so Drew kept the feathers he found. in fact Ryland was also collecting the feathers even as he hunted more down. It wasn't until the trail led to a smug looking Cheeto that Ryland figures it out and went off to find his boyfriend who was recording a video for the fans.  
"Shane? can we talk?", asked Ryland once the video had been finished. The blue-grey eyes lit up when Ryland held up the white feathers and a smirk appeared on Shane's face.  
"let's wait for Garrett to catch on", suggested Shane feeling amused. Finally three days later Garrett gave up so he went to Shane's house with Drew where they found Shane and Ryland having lunch.


	3. The Wings

Shane was now being looked at by the three people he really cared about so he stood up and waited.  
"i got something to show you guys. close your eyes", instructed Shane watching as Drew, Garrett and Ryland did as he said. Taking his shirt off he let his wings out until that were spread and then told the others to open their eyes. three pairs of eyes opened and mouths dropped at the sight of large white wings coming from Shane's back.  
"you have wings?", whispered Garrett making Shane nervous and the wings twitched. Ryland could only stare at his boyfriens and the wings that had appeared. He thought that the wings were beautiful with the colour of pure snow and white feathers made him want to touch them. "  
Shane they are beautiful. can i touch them?", asked Ryland amused when the feathers fluttered while a blush covered his boyfriend's face but a nod was given so Ryland walked closer. Once close he began stroking the feathers amazed at how soft the feathers were though he did pay attention to the questions.  
"yes i have wings.i had them all my life just like many others. in fact we hide them", explained Shane groaning as Ryland stroked the feathers.


	4. Shane Answers Questions

Eventually everyone sat down again though Shane made sure that his wings were out of reach of Ryland, Garrett and Drew who wanted to touch the feathers. He waited until curiousity got the better of them and Garrett was the first to ask, "so you had them your whole life?"  
Shane nodded, "yes and it was hard to hide them but i learned. Ryland had a confused look on his face as he looked at his boyfriend then asked, "why hide them? why let us know now?". There was a hesitance even the wings appeared uneasy and there was a flash of emotion that the three saw before it left.  
Shane sighed but spoke, "our kind with wings are not really accepted. hated and feared. We hide our wings because others tend to hunt us down and kill us. even my father didn't like me because i had wings. a lot of us have already been killed." There was shock in everyone's faces at the words said as they tried to take in the words then Shane continued, "i am showing you because i trust you". the weight of the explaination hit them like a brick hitting a wall.  
"can you fly?", asked Drew watching as the wings fluff up proudly and Shane laughed but answered, "used to but i haven't for a while".  
Garrett looked at the feathers he held in his hand with a confused look so his friend answered, "my feathers were molting and it funny to watch the three of you try to figure it out. you can keep them".  
That night the three got to see Shane fly with the wings flapping as he hovered above the pool but not touching the water before flying back over to Ryland, Garrett and Drew and landed on the ground.


	5. Watching A Sunrise

Shane was more relaxed after finding out that his boyfriend and friends accepted him and his wings. The wings sometimes acted on how Shane was feeling so if something annoyed or angered him then the feathers would be ruffled, if nervous then the feathers twitched and it continued. This helped Ryland, Garrett and Drew a lot though they wouldn't tell Shane. Shane also would let his wings out a lot more when off camera.

One night Shane led Ryland into the car after putting a blind on then he drove until he parked the car and led Ryland out then backed onto a cliff. Making sure that Ryland still had his eyes closed while the blind was removed and the wings were let out. Looking behind him at the night sky he waited then told Ryland to open his eyes.  
"Shane, why are we here?", asked Ryland seeing the wings blocking the sky out.  
After glancing once more behind Shane then carefully lowered his wings and said, "because i wanted to show you this." Ryland saw the reason was to watch a sunrise and he smiled before sitting down. Shane joined his boyfriend sitting on the cliff to watch the sunrise.


	6. Waking Up And Going To Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where I got stuck so I will try to think of a chapter but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter

After watching the sunrise and falling asleep found Ryland waking up to see his boyfriend next to him and a white wing laying across him as if to protect him. He felt as the sun continued shining down on him. Sitting up he moved the large wing off him and began shaking Shane trying to wake him. Once both of them were fully awake they made the way to the car and Ryland drove them home where they arrived at lunch time. Leading his boyfriend to their room Ryland turned their phones off and kissed Shane deeply then stopped when he saw the feathers fluttering.  
"sorry", said Shane going to retract the wings but was stopped as Ryland stroked the white feathers. After a while the wings calmed down and he went back to kissing Shane until the older youtuber was on his back on the bed.


	7. Grooming The Wings

Shane refused to let anyone touch his wings with the exception of Ryland due to being his boyfriend. Shane had flinched when Garrett or Drew touched his white wings until he explained that the letting someone touch his wings was intimate so after the explanation they stopped though Ryland wasn't allowed to groom the wings even when he asked leaving everyone confused. No one besides Ryland, Garrett, Drew and Destery knew about his wings though only because Destery had found the feathers. No one told anyone else in fact Ryland didn't tell his parents or sister. 

One day however Shane had to ask for help in grooming his wings so he asked his boyfriend who agreed so Shane guided Ryland through the grooming process which including removing any dead feathers, fixing the feathers and oiling the wings. Shane felt embarrassed especially when Garrett began asking questions though Drew didn't say anything and Ryland glared at Garrett.  
"Garrett that's enough", warned Ryland seeing the slight panic in his boyfriend's eyes. Garrett dropped the questions when he saw the panic and felt guilty for scaring his friend.

A few more times Shane asked Ryland to help groom his wings and Ryland was careful with grooming them but a lot of the time Shane would groom his wings by himself. Ryland saw comments saying how they both looked happier than they used to be and both agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it took so long. I'm currently trying to create the chapters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	8. A Hunt Is On

Hazel eyes glared down at the creature as it struggled to get up. He didn't consider them human even if they look human. No normal human has wings and he had found this one with it's family who managed to escape. He would get to them eventually but for now he had to deal with this one. Hazel met furious brown before a grunt of pain was heard as the creature fell down.  
"where are the others? I know there are more of you creatures! where are they?", he demanded only for the creature to spit at him in defiance. He looked at the wings unfazed at how broken they were. The feathers once a beautiful color was now bent, torn, broken and covered in blood while the wings drooped. "I know there are some in Los Angeles, New York, and Ohio. What other places are they hiding at?".  
"Fuck you. Like I would fucking tell you where the rest of us are", spat the creature with brown eyes flashing with hatred towards the man who hunted him down. There was silence before a gun was aimed.  
"oh i'll find out eventually even if it means searching the world to find and kill every single one of you. I won't stop until the world is rid of your kind and that is a promise I plan to keep", said the man coldly but there was no reply so he stepped on a wing. A gun shot followed by a scream then panting. "where are they?".  
"Piss off. I'll never tell and you won't get far anyway. Their families wouldn't hand them over without a fight so good luck", spat the winged man with a dark laugh.  
A gun shot soon rang out a last time followed by silence then the hunter turned and walked calmly away.


	9. Hoarding and Research

Ryland, Garrett and Drew learned that sometimes Shane would take something without them knowing but sometimes if they have some things stolen by Shane that they needed then they would ask for something back and the item or items would be given back while other times the items ended up lost forever since even Shane forget where he put the things he steals. Talking to Shane's mum about the habit gave them some answers but not a lot. Apparently hoarding and stealing items was normal for Shane's kind and it has been going on for years then she told everyone the news about the winged man being discovered dead.  
"you becareful Shane", said Teresa hugging Shane and the large white wings wrapped around her protectively. 

Everyone left the house to go home though Ryland noticed that his boyfriend went to do some research about the mystery winged man's death. Eight hours later he was found asleep at the computer by Ryland who had gently moved Shane's arm so he could see some paper. It had a list of names and some of them Ryland knew while others he didn't. The names were written in pencil with a word next to the names saying 'alive' and Shane was not even half way done. Ryland saw Cheeto watching him as he brought a blanket to rest on Shane's back since Ryland doubted he could pick up his boyfriend then moving the keyboard Ryland brought out a pillow and placed the pillow on Shane's arm then let the head rest on the pillow. Cheeto had jumped up eyeing the two and finally Ryland minimized the computer screen and went to bed. He knew that Shane was going to keep researching for answers. Before going to bed Ryland noticed that two of his shirts were missing but didn't worry about it too much though he would ask Shane later.


End file.
